Yuuki Tenpouin
' ' Yuuki Tenpouin (天宝院遊騎, Tenpouin Yuuki) jest Code:Breaker, którego nazwa kodowa to Kod: 03. Ma zdolność do manipulowania dźwiękiem. Wygląd Yuukimangacolor.jpg Tumblr_m5w9r9olBP1qf7s9go1_1280.jpg|Projekt postaci Yuukilostform.jpg|''Utracona forma'' (manga) Lostformanime yuuki.jpg|''Utracona forma'' (anime) Code-breaker-3093853.jpg|''Głos Życia'' Yuukiego Yuuki5l.jpg|5 lat później Yuuki ma ciemne czerwone, dłuższe z przodu, nastroszone z tyłu, włosy. Zwykle nosi długą białą kurtkę z długim rękawem i kapturem oraz białą koszulkę. Większość czasu Yuuki nosi zwykłe szare spodnie i czarne buty bojowe. Na szyi ma naszyjnik z małą fiolką, którego nigdy nie ściąga. Na piersi ma wytatuowany kod kreskowy oznaczający, że był on jednym z eksperymentów "Edenu", gdzie próbowano stworzyć genialnych młodzieńców z niesamowitymi zdolnościami. Gdy Yuuki używa techniki Szkarłatny Fonem jego skóra zmienia kolor na szkarłatny, tęczówki żółkną, twardówki czarnieją, a włosy robią się białe. Dzięki Głosowi Życia Yuuki staje się starszy, bardziej muskularny, a jego włosy zmieniają kolor na biały i są znacznie dłuższe. Utraconą formą Yuukiego jest czerwony kot z czarnymi oczami i naszyjnikiem. Osobowość Główną miłością Yuukiego jest postać Nyanmaru. Pomimo jego gwałtownych tendencji jest życzliwy, wynagradza wszystko dobrocią i przeprasza za swoje czyny dając ludziom prezenty, którymi zazwyczaj są zabawki Nyanmaru. Yuuki zaczął nazywać Sakurę "Nyanmaru", ponieważ jej słowa i postawa bardzo mu go przypominają. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się dość spokojny i dziecinny, ale wpada w szał jeśli ktoś obraża Nyanmaru. Rei opisuje go jako "najbardziej barbarzyńskiego Code:Breaker", który "będzie atakować zarówno wrogów, jak i przyjaciół". Kiedy zmienia się w czerwonego kota, wciąż zachowuje swój gniew i zdolność do mówienia, gotów zaatakować każdego, kto wyśmiewa się z jego formy. Podobnie jak Masaomi Heike wydaje się, że on również nie preferuje idei zabijania. Niemniej jednak nienawidzi Heike i w odróżnieniu od innych, nie boi się go, okazując to np. przez wylanie mu herbaty na głowę. Pomimo tego przychodzi mu z pomocą podczas walki z Saechika Hachiouji, stwierdzając, że Heike jest jedynym, którego akceptuje jako "Drugi" Code:Breakers. Yuuki zazwyczaj chroni innych przed niebezpieczeństwem i stara się im pomóc tak jak potrafi (choć jego sposoby są zazwyczaj trochę dziwne). Nienawidzi "Edenu", ale przyłączył się do organizacji, by pomóc Makoto. Pokazuje to jak bardzo chłopak potrafi dbać o przyjaciół. Pijany Yuuki staje się przygnębiony i płacząc mówi o sobie "porażka", która nie może mieć przyjaciół. Historia Dzieci unikały Yuukiego z powodu jego niekontrolowanych fal Dźwięku nazywając go "złym" i "zabójczą bronią". Pewnego razu uciekając przed nim zdeptały parę tulipanów. Yuuki postawił w tamtym miejscu tabliczkę, by nikt nie zrobił tego ponownie, wtedy też poznał Makoto. Makoto powiedział, że Yuuki jest uprzejmy, silny i niesamowity martwiąc się o kwiaty w ten sposób. Yuuki był zaskoczony, że ktoś się go nie bał. Makoto po prostu uważał, że nie było powodu, ponieważ Yuuki jest "niesamowitą osobą". Makoto nazywa Yuukiego "Yu" i powiedział, że jest szczęśliwy będąc jego przyjacielem. W innym momencie Makoto pobiegł do Yuukiego i był w szoku, gdy zrozumiał, że Yuuki skoczył z klifu z powodu psa, który był w "poważnym niebezpieczeństwie". Shigure uderzył Yuukiego a chłopak gniewnie zażądał odpowiedzi, dlaczego chęć uratowania psa była zła. Shigure odpowiedział, że jeśli Yuuki tego nie wie, to nie powinien z nim rozmawiać. Makoto wyjaśnił Yuukiemu, że Shigure martwił się o niego, ponieważ jest dla niego szczególnym przyjacielem. Makoto dodał, że również się tak czuł. Wspomnienia Yuukiego pokazały, że miał zamiar pomóc rannym w wypadku. Yuuki był zdecydowany uratować tych ludzi, mimo sprzeciwów Shigure i Makoto. Użył swoich szczególnych umiejętności do pomocy. W trakcie tego ogromny kawał gruzu prawie go zmiażdżył. Został uratowany przez Makoto, który zepchnął Yuuki'ego z drogi i poświęcił się. Makoto, w ciężkim stanie, został przygarnięty przez Eden. Z powodu tego wypadku zapadł w śpiączkę. To spowodowało, że Yuuki zaprzestał szukania przyjaciół i spędzał czas sam, jako Code:Breaker postanowił uratować Makoto. Yuuki (jako kot) i kilka innych kotów, zostali ochronieni przez Ogamiego przed wybuchem. To było ich pierwsze spotkanie. Ogami miał pozbyć się celu, który wciąż miał siłę do walki i rzucił granat, powodując eksplozję. Yuuki i inne koty byliby w tarapatach, gdyby Ogami ich nie osłonił. Yuuki powiedział, że jest Kodem:03 i chciał zobaczyć, jak radzi sobie "nowy". Ogami zrzucił kota z ramienia i powiedział, że sam sobie poradzi z celem. Yuuki stwierdził, że lubi determinację Ogamiego i dodał: "... Hej, Szósty, to nie tak, że będę twoim przyjacielem, ale... zaczynam czuć do ciebie sympatię." Fabuła Spotkanie z Re-Code Po raz pierwszy pojawia się grając dźwig Nyanmaru i wygrywając wszystkie zabawki. Kiedy pracownik próbował powiedzieć, żeby zabrał zabawki ze sobą Yuuki zapytał go, jaki rodzaj płomienia byłby najlepszy, na co sam odpowiedział, że niebieskie płomienie byłyby najładniejsze. Sakura Sakurakouji zauważyła go, kiedy spadł na sklepową podłogę z wieloma zabawkami Nyanmaru i zaproponowała, żeby zadzwonić po karetkę. Okazało się, że zna Ogamiego. Yuuki zapytał Reia czy kupi mu coś, ponieważ był głodny. Podczas posiłku mieli okazję porozmawiać przez chwilę. Yuuki ujawnia, że nie jadł od trzech dni, zapomniał gdzie mieszka, stracił portfel, oddał telefon obcemu (tylko dlatego, że stary człowiek powiedział, że chce go) i wydał resztę pieniędzy na grę żurawia. Chłopiec powiedział, że ma upominek dla Ogamiego, ale zasnął zanim zdążył powiedzieć co to było. Kiedy miał dać Sakurze lalkę Nyanmaru za jej troskę, pewien człowiek z przyjaciół popchnął Yuukiego. Yuuki zauważyłem, że kawa poplamiła Nyanmaru dla Sakury, dlatego wściekł się i uderzył mężczyznę grożąc, że zabije ich wszystkich, jeden po drugim. Uderzył nawet Tokiego, a Rei powiedział Sakurze, że Yuuki jest "Barbarzyńskim Code:Breakerem". W gniewie oddaje wszystkie swoje Nyanmaru Sakurze.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 36, strona W restauracji było wiele plakatów i gadżetów Nyanmaru, a chłopak jadł, żeby zebrać kupony. Próbuje dostać złotą zabawkę Nyanmaru, by później dać ją Tokiemu jako odszkodowanie za pobicie go, mimo że on jej nie chce. Po odkryciu, że pewna dziewczynka wygrała ostatnią, złotą lalkę Nyanmaru, jest tak wściekły, że chce ją zaatakować dziewczynkę, która "zaplanowała zagładę jego życia". Chłopiec przeprasza Tokiego za nie zdobycie Nyanmaru i zamiast tego daje mu "Szczeniaka". Pyta Ogamiego jak długo ma zamiar nosić pierścień na palcu, po czym dodaje: "Ach, zgadza się, ten facet... Ci go dał, prawda?" Po tym mówi, że "On" powrócił i z jego powodu w kraju pojawiło się wielu niebezpiecznych ludzi. Podejrzewa się, że: "... To miejsce znowu będzie piekłem. Wielu ludzi zginie... Tak jak przedtem..." W restauracji pojawia się Lily z grupą najemników. Yuuki obserwuje jak walczą z Reiem.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 37, strona Gdy dziewczyna wysadza restaurację, Kod:03 wynosi na zewnątrz Sakurę i kobietę w ciąży z córką (dziewczynką, która zdobyła złotego Nyanmaru). Toki myślał, że chłopak będzie zły, że złota figurka została zniszczona, ale on zajął się kobietą i poczuł ulgę, że nic im się nie stało. Yuuki śpiewa piosenkę Nyanmaru, a kiedy Sakura mówi, że powinny znaleźć Ogamiego, Toki odpowiada, że mogą go zostawić samego.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 38, strona Widząc determinację Sakury, by znaleźć Reia, Yuuki pomaga jej w tym wykorzystując swój słuch. Kiedy fo znajdują, a Sakura wtrąca się między Ogamiego i Lily, dla dobra ludzi, Yuuki dostrzega w niej Nyanmaru i obiecuje chronić dziewczynę, pokonując Lily przy pomocy mocy "dźwięku". Gdy pojawia się Yukihina i nokautuje Lily, Kod:03 mówi, że mężczyzna jest bardzo silny. Polowanie na Imperatora Yuuki próbuje znaleźć Ogamiego używając swojego "dźwięku", ale nie udaje mu się to.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 94, strona Shigure zaczyna obrażać chłopaka, ale Toki staje w jego obronie. Code:Name przypomina Yuukiemu, że jego głupia sympatia tylko zabija ludzi, "jak z Makoto", na co ten odpiera, że Makoto jeszcze żyje, jednak Shigure podkreśla, że Makoto jest martwy i to Yuuki go zabrał. Nazwa go "mięczakiem", ale Toki ponownie broni kolegi. Yuuki udaje się do szpitala, aby zobaczyć Makoto i mówi mu, że nie powinien się martwić, ponieważ będzie pod opieką "Edenu", który ma najlepszą opiekę medyczną, więc sprawią, że poczuje się lepiej. Opowiada, że wyrusza na polowanie złego faceta, by jako pierwszy otrzymał prawo do testowania nowego leku. Dodaje, że Shigure też czeka na jego pobudkę, by mogli znowu razem grać. Toki mówi, że Yuuki powinien zostawić Ogami jemu, ponieważ nie będzie w stanie dopaść swojego "ukochanego szóstego". Yuuki tylko patrzy chłodno na Tokiego, co trochę przeraża chłopaka. Kod:03 dotyka swojego naszyjnika i wychodzi, ignorując pytanie kolegi, o to co dokładnie wydarzyło się między nim i Makoto. Atakuje liceum Kibou, rozbijając okna, by wyciągnąć ze szkoły Ogamiego. Kopie Sakurę, gdy ta próbuje interweniować i nakazuje Reiowi oddac rękę Imperatora. Dziewczyna uwiesza sie na nodze Yuukiego i błaga go, by się zatrzymał i mówi, że że nie pozwoli, żeby ta bitwa się odbyła. Gdy chce znać powód dla którego to robi, Yuuki odpowiada jej, że musi kogoś uratować nie obchodzą go żadne ofiary. Zosaje uderzony przez Ogmaiego, który mówi mu, że stał się śmieciem i zostanie spalony. Infiltracja "Edenu" Mimo ran, Yuuki idzie z Ogamim i resztą znaleźć siedzibę "Edenu". Ponieważ jest zbyt słaby, by się poruszać, Yukihina dobrowolnie niesie go na ramionach. Ich więź od razu się wzmacnia poprzez wzajemną niechęć Heike. Yuuki zauważa, że Yukihina brzmi jakby był kiedyś wieloletnim przyjacielem Masaomiego, ale zostaje rozproszony przez chłód jego ciała. Ogami stwierdza, że Yukihina polubił naiwność Yuukiego, bo wcześniej rzadko mówił o sobie. Po dotarciu na cmentarz i przebudzeniu Sakury jako "Rzadkiego rodzaj", Yuuki traci moc i zamienia się w kota. Jest w takim stanie podczas całej walki między Reiem, Tokim i Nenene Fujiwarą. Festiwal Kibou Yuuki, jako pierwsza osoba, zatriumfował w swojej próbie podczas Festiwalu Kibou. Przezwycięża łatwo gniew, ponieważ jest świadomy własnej słabości.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 149, strona Jednak nie uzyskuje żadnej nowej siły, ani żadnej z pierwotnych mocy, które przekazał Ogamiemu. Infiltracja "Edenu" 2 Ochraniając Znaki Krzyża przed Utah z Lustra, Yuuki zyskuje nowe zdolności, "Głos Życia", dzięki napływowi energii, co czyni go silniejszym i zmienia jego wyglądu.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 59, strona Nowa moc pozwala mu zniszczyć Utah jednym atakiem. Na krótko przed śmiercią, Utah powiedział), że Yuuki może być "Zakazanym Owocem, Jabłkiem Edenu". W trakcie spotkania, a następnie bitwy z Code:Names, Yuuki, wraz z resztą Code:Breakerów, chce pomóc Heike w walce z Saechiką mówiąc, że chociaż go nienawidzi, to również akceptuje go jako jedynego kto może stać ponad nim. Następnie walczy z Shigure i jego podwładnymi, aż do przybycia "Rzadkich Rodzajów", którzy im przerywają. Anioły Yuuki z pozostałymi Code:Breakerami, Shigue i Hiyori staje naprzeciw "Aniołów". Ich moc zostaje powstrzymana przez "Rzadkie rodzaje" podczas ich "Gry śmierci". W pewnym momencie "Cool Yankee" mówi, że oszczędzi ich, jeżeli oddadzą jedną osobę jako ofiarę. Kiedy Shigure wybiera Hiyori, Yuuki jest wściekły na swego dawnego przyjaciela i próbuje uratować żółwia. Pomaga jej, ale Hiyori stwierdza, że chce być ofiarą, aby uratować Shigure i idzie do przodu, by zginąć, jednocześnie dziękując Yuukiemu za to, że stara się ją uratować. Umiejętności / Moce Wysoki iloraz inteligencji: Pomimo jego raczej dziwnego i niezwykłego zachowania, Yuuki jest bardzo inteligentny. Ukończył słynny Uniwersytet w Cambridge w wieku 12 lat, co dosłownie jest niesamowite. Nie ma żadnych znanych osób (nawet wśród tych z wysokim statusem), które są w stanie ukończyć go w tak młodym wieku. "Eden" wykonywał na Yuukim eksperymenty, stosując geny ludzi inteligentnych i zaawansowanych użytkowników. Walka wręcz: Yuuki ma duże umiejętności w walce wręcz. Bez problemu pobił dwóch mężczyzn, a Tokiego wysłał w powietrze. Dźwięk left Yuuki posiada zdolność kontrolowania, generowania i manipulowania falami dźwiękowymi. Dzięki tej mocy jest w stanie zwiększyć dźwięki, np. zwiększając dźwięk głosu może tworzyć kratery, niszczyć i przerzucać ciężkie przedmioty. Yuuki jest również w stanie zwiększyć swoją szybkość, by poruszać się z prędkością dźwięku. Posiada znacznie lepszy zmysł słuchu. Usuwając watę z uszu może usłyszeć dźwięki i głosy osób znacznie od niego oddalonych. Moce Yuukiego są uzależnione od jego emocji. Gdy chłopak jest spokojny jego moc będzie pod kontrolą, jednak jeśli robi się leniwy lub ewentualnie jest zdezorientowany, to traci kontrolę nad mocą i może spowodować duże szkody. Rozwścieczony Yuuki zmienia się fizycznie.right Voice of Life (Głos Życia): Yuuki jest w stanie usłyszeć "głosy życia". Dzięki nim wykorzystuje dźwięk, by chronić innych. Także dlatego, że wszystkie obiekty wibrują przy określonej częstotliwości, Yuuki jest w stanie sprostać tej częstotliwości, aby obiekt roztrzaskać. Techniki left|200px Prędkość dźwięku: Podstawową umiejętnością Yuukiego jest jego ogromna prędkość, która została uznana przez wielu za jego najważniejszą umiejętność. Dzięki tej zdolności jest w stanie uniknąć prawie wszystkich ataków. Może być również stosowany ofensywnie, może podkraść się i zaatakować zanim przeciwnik zdąży zareagować. W wyścigu z "Cat Boy" wykorzystał swoją szybkość do stworzenia powidoku siebie. right Sonic Sew: Yuuki tworzy fale dźwiękowe wokół dłoni i używa ich wysokiej częstotliwości do przebici przeciwników. Noise Crush: Yuuki kładzie dłoń na ziemi i powoduje wibracje niszczące podłoże. Szkarłatny Fonem: Yuuki tworzy fale dźwiękowe wysokiej częstotliwości wokół całego ciała, przy czym zmienia się jego wygląd zewnętrzny. Fale dźwiękowe są tak gęste, że wibrują przez ziemię do tego stopnia, że powodują wielkie szkody Liceum Kibou (pomimo faktu, że szkoła została pokryta dużą ilością rzadkiego serum). Wzrastają jego możliwości ofensywne jak i defensywne, jak wyjaśnił Ogamiemu: "Stosuje gęste fale o wysokiej częstotliwości, by osłonić swe ciało i ożywić je do granic możliwości. Ta osłona sprawia, że nawet twój błękitny płomień mnie nie dosięgnie. Innymi słowy, nic mi nie zrobisz. Nie powstrzymasz mnie". Jednakże Rei spalił Szkarłatny Fonem Yuukiego płomieniem Belfegora. Dźwięk Życia: Yuuki jest w stanie przekazać swoje moce komuś innemu, jednak wykrwawia się przy tym. Jeśli nie zostanie to zatrzymane przed zakończeniem, prawdopodobnie straciłby życie. Code-breaker-3524761.jpg|Powidok Scarletphoneme.jpg|Szkarłatny Fonem Soundlife.jpg|Dźwięk życia Echo: Użył tej techniki, aby zatrzymać Tokiego przed pójściem po ramie Ogamiego. Toki wyjaśnia: "Użyłeś 'Echo', prawda? W tym podziemnym tunelu łatwo jest stworzyć echo za pomocą pojedynczego dźwięku. Echo mnoży i odbija się z powrotem do ciebie, a ty absorbujesz je i zwielokrotniasz swoją moc. Twoje śpiewające rysunki powodują, że echo dochodzi z różnych kierunków... jak w górach." Choć 'Echo' sprawia, że Yuuki jest szybszy i zwiększa się jego moc, to ma niebezpieczny wpływ na jego ciało. Milionowy Fonem: Yuuki wykorzystuje wysokie częstotliwości fal dźwiękowych, aby utworzyć barierę obronną odpierającą ataki wroga. Relacje Makoto Makoto został poważnie ranny z powodu Yuukiego, dlatego chłopak decyduje się pracować dla "Edenu", by Makoto miał najlepszą opiekę medyczną. Ponieważ przyjaciel jego ciągle cierpi, uważa, że nie zasługuje na przyjaciół, dlatego trzyma wszystkich na dystans. Makoto pragnie jednak aby Yuuki był szczęśliwym, co mówi mu używając sygnału morsa. Yuuki często odnosi się do przyjaciela "mój cenny Makoto". Shigure W przeszłości byli przyjaciółmi i mieszkali w tym samym miejscu, ponieważ obaj byli częścią projektu "kodów kreskowych". Shigure uważał, że Yuuki działa zbyt lekkomyślnie i czasem go uderzył, ponieważ obawiał się, że chłopak któregoś dnia się zabije. Po tym jak Makoto zapadł w śpiączkę stali się dla siebie bardzo odlegli. Shigure uważał Makoto za "martwego" i obwiniał za to Yuukiego. Stwierdził, że Yuuki jako pierwszy zasłużył na śmierć ze wszystkich Code:Breakerów. Jednak, gdy poczuł falę dźwiękową Yuukiego, gdy ten próbował się zabić, okazał zaniepokojenie i nazwał chłopaka idiotą. Sakura Sakurakouji Yuuki jest stosunkowo blisko z Sakurą i uważa ją za przyjaciela. Nadał jej przydomek "Nyanmaru", od głównego bohatera jego ulubionego serialu, co symbolizuje jego zamiłowanie jej osobą. Sakura dba o Yuukiego i jest zaniepokojona gdy jest kontuzjowany lub smutny. Podczas jego walki z Ogamim, Sakura namawiała go do jej przerwania. Jest również osobą, która uratowała mu wtedy życie, gdy próbował się zabić. Rei Ogami Yuuki bardzo podziwia Ogamiego i uważa go za bardzo miłego. W przeszłości Rei uratował go (był zaginionej formie) i inne koty przed wybuchem.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 101, strona To było ich pierwsze spotkanie. Yuuki stwierdził, że odkąd poznał Ogamiego, to przez niego jego serce często drży. Przyznaje, że Rei jest idiotą, którego naprawdę kocha. Wcześniej nie zaakceptował nikogo innego, niż Makato i Shigure, jako swoich przyjaciół, ale później akceptuje również Ogamiego i Sakurę.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 106, strona Rei również troszczy się o Yuukiego. Pozwala chłopakowi robić to, co chce, i chroni go. Ogami uznaje również brutalną stronę Yuukiego, mówiąc ludziom, by byli ostrożni. Yuuki może robić rzeczy, których nikt inny, poza ewentualnie Sakurą, nie może zrobić, jak przytulanie się do Reia podczas gdy jest w swojej zaginionej formie. Toki Fujiwara Chociaż Toki uważa Yuukiego za niedojrzałego i dziecinnego, to jest trochę zaprzyjaźniony z nim. Będąc w ich zaginionych formach, Toki zwykle niesie go, co oznacza, że są w całkiem przyjaznych stosunkach. Rui Hachiouji Yuuki uważa Rui za miłą i opiekuńczą osobę. Książę, wiedząc jak dziecinny potrafi być chłopak, traktuje go z większą troską. Masaomi Heike Yuuki jest prawdopodobnie osobą, która najmniej ufa Heike i wcale się go nie boi. Raz nawet posunął się tak daleko, że wylał herbatę na głowę Masaomiego. Jednak Yuuki powiedział, że akceptuje go jako Kod:02. Yukihina Yuuki nazywa Yukihinę "Yukinko" i wykazuje duże zainteresowanie nim. Oboje nie lubią Heike, chociaż z różnych powodów. Yuuki odkrywa, że ciało Yukihiny jest lodowate, gdy ten bierze go na ramiona, ale uważa to za bardzo fajne. Ogami zauważa, że Yukihina polubił naiwności Yuukiego. Yukihina często działa jako strażnik chłopaka, obserwując go i kontrolując jego dziecinne impulsy. Ciekawostki 200px|right|thumb|Yuuki w garniturze 200px|right|thumb|"Pijany" Yuuki * Yuuki mówi używając Kansai-ben. Zanim zamieszkał u Shibuya to mieszkał w rezydencji, w której służba zwracała się do niego "Panie Prezesie". Jest bardzo inteligentny, otrzymał dyplom z Uniwersytetu w Cambridge w wieku lat 12, ponieważ nienawidzi się uczyć, więc chciał skończyć szkołę wcześnie. Skutecznie zarządza korporacją, która koncentruje się wokół jego dziecinnych idei (później na podstawie jego przyjaciół) do tworzenia postaci z kreskówek. Jednak uważa, że żadna nie jest tak dobra jak Nyanmaru. Jako prezes bierze udział w spotkaniach firmy, na które ubiera garnitur. * Yuuki potrafi spać z otwartymi oczami. * Sakura zauważyła, że ma zapach ciepłego mleka. * Jego utracona postać jest typem zwierzęcym, jak u Koujiego. Oboje mają ten sam numer w swoich grupach. * Ciało Yuukiego przechodzi metamorfozę, gdy używa drugiej mocy, Głosu Życia. * Mówi, że nie ma przyjaciół, tylko towarzyszy. Odnosi się do nich numerami lub pseudonimami, aby trzymać się na odległość. Dla niego Sakura to "Nyanmaru", Shibuya - "Nisemaru", Ogami - "Szósty", Toki - "Czwarty", Heike - "Drugi", Rui - "Rui Rui" lub "Piąta", a Yukihina - "Yukinko". Po uznaniu, że Ogami jest naprawdę jego przyjacielem, a nie tylko kolegą Code:Breaker, zaczyna nazywać go po imieniu i zmienia się jego podejście do wszystkich. Bardzo przywiązał się do Yukihiny. * Staje się przygnębiony, gdy jest "pijany", co było pokazane w rozdziale specjalnym i OVA 2. * Yuuki jest podobny do Shinreia, postaci z wcześniejszej serii Akimine Kamijyo, Samurai Deeper Kyo. *W anime zadebiutował szybciej niż Toki, chociaż w mandze było odwrotnie. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Code:Numbers Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:"Eden"